Forsaken
by emlaba
Summary: Arthoniel believes she has been cursed by the Vala Ulmo for not protecting her younger sister from the doom placed upon the sons of Feanor for their treachery. Unable to reach the sanctuary of the Undying Lands, she finds herself being hopelessly led down the long road to Lorien by a proud March Warden.
1. Chapter 1

rushing darkness, where is the light? Arthoniel could not find the light. A great wave had torn her tiny one-person boat to splintered shreds of grey wood, plunging her into the abyss below. Her lungs scorched without the sweet caress of air as the true horror of the ocean's depth took hold. She thrashed and she clawed her way to the surface, only to be pushed back under by another wave, seeming intent upon preventing her from going any farther from shore. A primitive instinctive overtook her mind, and she took in a great gulp of air only to have her lungs burn even more with a salty caress and her throat constrict as if on fire. The bitter taste of seawater flooding her mouth, her nostrils, her lungs. Water was tugging her down, tangling in her hair, her clothes, tangled in her very feå it seemed. Underwater. She was underwater and she was drowning.

X

And so, at the beginning of the Third Age of this world, Haldir, March Warden of Lothlorien, stood upon the sandy shores of the west and watched the great swan ship sail into the horizon until it was but a small gleam of white oak and then further, until it had disappeared from his view entirely. Sighing, with something close to melancholy in his heart at the sight, he turned and headed back to his Lady and Lord, standing together a little distance away upon a great rock, who had been watching their elves leave for the Undying Lands. The Lord and Lady very rarely took this last journey with their people, but this was a special occasion. The boat had been laden with those Lorien elves who had, despite victory over the darkness, lost their love for Middle Earth. Sauron's evil had touched them all and some had never recovered. Others had lost their mates or family members to the War of the Last Alliance and could no longer bear the troubles of this world alone. Others had been close to their last King, the mighty Gil-Galad. His death had been terrible, and many of his people felt adrift without his guidance. Haldir did not blame them, his own parents had sailed long ago, when the first evils of this world had still stalked the land.

Silently moving across the soft sand, his supple elven boats rarely leaving a footstep, he approached the golden couple and bowed deeply, conveying his understanding and sympathy at the loss of some of their people. Galadriel turned her sapphire gaze from the sea to look at him, her eyes penetrating, yet soft.

 _It is not a true loss, my March Warden._

Her voice in his head was like a balm to his melancholy thoughts of his peoples' sea longing. Bowing his head, he mentally shoved such thoughts from his mind, instead focussing on the task at hand.

'My Lady, my Lord, the wardens have prepared a camp for the night before we depart for the Golden Wood tomorrow.' At his words, Rumil, his youngest brother, golden haired and golden spirited, appeared out of the shadows bearing a silver lantern that reflected against the hilt of the sword strapped to his waist, and the quiver of arrows upon his back. Rumil bowed low to his Lord and Lady.

"Please, if you would follow me, my Lord, my Lady, I would escort you to the camp safely.'

Inclining his head as the trio left, Haldir decided he would scout the perimeter of the western shore one last time. This area was relatively safe, but Haldir would never take chances with the lives of his rulers. Had had several of his best wardens accompanying them on this journey and he knew they stood sentinel around the perimeter of the camp, unseen but quietly guarding and scouting for danger.

X

Arthoniel felt her toes, her legs, her fingers, her arms go numb in the frigid sea as she valiantly tried to keep her head above the water. It was becoming useless to fight for her body was exhausted from the cold and from the exertion of swimming.

 _Is this what death feels like? Perhaps it is not so bad. Perhaps this is the will of the Valar. Clearly they have forsaken me but who can blame them? I have been denied passage to Aman for my failure to protect her light._

Arthoniel, now barely managing to float above the water, felt a single tear slide down her pale cheeks as she thought of her failed mission so long ago to save her younger sister from being caught up in the host of Feanor, and the terrible doom that was then placed upon them. She had not been quick enough, and Gilleth had paid the ultimate price.

I _am coming Gilleth, I am just so sorry we could both not be reunited in life._

With her remaining will, she turned her eyes up to the cloudless night sky to see the stars of Varda shining down at her, in all their beauty. Amidst her slowing thoughts, she thought the stars looked sad at her predicament and wished them not to be.

Arthoniel's last coherent thought was that although Ulmo had forksaken her passage, at least Varda had not forsaken her so much as to hide her stars as slipped into oblivion.

X

Many hours later, Haldir still crept along the shoreline, never more than a shadow in his grey Lorien cloak, his eyes always searching for potential threats. Something lingered at the edge of his mind and although he could not name it, he knew he would find no rest here tonight.

It was then that his sensitive elf ears picked up a strange sound of wood scraping against stone, ahead of him, further around the corner in the next bay. Quickening his pace, keeping his senses finely attuned, he stepped over a boulder to find a most peculiar sight. Pieces of grey wood, in some places, smashed to splinters, were scattered all across the little inlet. Frowning, the March Warden bent down and picked up a piece of cloth that looked to have once been part of swan ship sail. He was about to turn and head back to his wardens to order a search for more clues as to this mystery when, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a pale form, glowing softly in the light of the stars, floating in the water. His heart thudding, Haldir splashed into the frigid water, wading up to his waist into a patch of kelp where the figure appeared to be snared, not quite believing his eyes as he hastened his pace.

 _By the Valar!_

He reached for the form, which turned out to be an elleth. He silently prayed amidst his shocked concern.

 _Please let her be alive…_

Her pale silver gown was sodden, dark tendrils of hair floated outwards about her like a shadow, contrasting even more against the pallor of her pale skin. Her eyes were closed, and Haldir scooped her carefully into his arms, praising the stars when her felt her heart beat and saw the subtle rise of her chest.

But she was so cold, like she had been formed out of ice.

Quickly, Haldir waded to the shore, where he laid her down as gently as possible and, with deft fingers undoing the clasp, covered her with his mighty cloak. Thinking she looked alone and very small against the sandy beach, he sat down with a soft sigh and cradled her in his arms, hoping to lend her his heat and taking a moment to observe her still form whilst his racing thoughts settled.

With a great alarm, he realised her stillness was too still, and quickly leaned her forward over his arm. With a great thump, he whacked her on the back, causing the elleth to come to with a start, take a great lungful of air and promptly vomit seawater onto the sand. Gently, he pulled her sodden tresses back from her fine featured face as she finished coughing and spluttering. At his movement she turned, her beautiful green eyes flickering in and out of focus, until at last they settled upon his eyes, where they widened in shock and fear.

Tears spilled from her green eyes and Haldir, without thinking, reached up to gently wipe them away. Her skin was softer than silk, he thought, and then frowned at the audacity of his own thoughts and actions.

Seemingly caught by surprise, she tolerated his touch briefly before she snared his hand in a surprisingly strong grip. 'You should have let me die.' Her damaged throat croaked at him, betraying the hurt in her eyes.

And with that, her green eyes shed two more tears and she collapsed onto Haldir's chest.

Stunned, Haldir frowned down at her small form nestled against him, before standing and sprinting back to the campfire. His sea maiden carefully bundled against his chest in his grey cloak.


	2. Chapter 2

Heavy grey clouds were starting to blot out the light of the moon and stars. The sea wind was causing the temperature to drop further, for they were exposed on the shore. Haldir travelled as swiftly as a shadow, his precious bundle cradled to his chest, desperate to reach the elven camp and seek answers to his many quesitons.

A quick glance down in a rare remaining patch of moonlight confirmed that the mysterious sea elleth was still unconscious, although she had turned her head to bury it into his shoulder. Holding her in one arm, Haldir reached up without slowing his stride to pull the hood of his cloak more snugly around her pale and beautiful face.

Turning east, away from the sea, sand gave way to grass and he saw a warm glow and the outline of a white elven tent in the shadow of a large hill. He knew that the Lord and Lady would have retired for the evening into the relative privacy of their tent, whilst the wardens took a standard shift pattern to keep guard of the perimeter. Rúmil intercepted them just before he breached the perimeter, although Haldir had felt several pairs of eyes upon him long before that.

His younger brother's face held a curious expression, marred only by a slight frown of concern. 'Why Haldir, who do you have there?' He asked as they jogged the remaining distance to the camp fire and the tent of their Lord and Lady.

Sensing a new tension in the air, the Lord and Lady emerged just before the trio arrived and stood waiting for them, glowing softly in the night sky. 'What is this, Marchwarden?' Celeborn said in his firm but gentle voice, as Haldir knelt with his burden at their feet by the fire.

Haldir considered his words carefully before replying. 'I am at a loss as to what transpired here my Lord. I plucked her from the sea in the next bay over, she was drowning my Lord, snared in sea kelp and as cold as ice. I know not who she is, or how she came to be in a destroyed swan ship, or why she was alone.'

Celeborn frowned with concern at the last part, as his gaze raked over her bundled form. 'She was not one to board our ship. A mystery indeed.'

Galadriel, who had been gazing pensively at the elleth, lifted her gaze to Haldir's. 'Alone this young one was. I do not yet know why but for now she is under our care. We will not forsake one of our own. In the morning, we will question her but for now, you will see to her safety, Haldir.'

Haldir dipped his head. 'Yes, hiril nín.'

X

Rúmil smirked at his older brother and raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'good luck with that.' Aloud he said 'I will inform the wardens to adjust our rotation accordingly with this new…ah development.'

Rúmil knew Haldir did not approve of his lack of seriousness, but could never resist chipping away at Haldir's stoic façade. The golden haired warden touched his hand to his heart to the Lord and Lady and once more disappeared into the shadows. Secretly, he thought that the mysterious sea elleth was very pretty.

X

Celeborn tilted his head. 'I sense much conflict and sorrow in her heart.' With one last sympathetic glance at their new companion, he turned back into his tent for the night.

X

The Lady disappeared into her tent for a moment before returning with a soft, thick grey cloak. She removed Haldir's, which was now damp and sandy and returned it to him, before she carefully lifted the elleth out of Haldir's arms and into her own and knelt down. Galadriel skilfully arranged her cloak around the elleth's shoulders, and fastened it under her chin with a mother of pearl clasp in the design of a butterfly. She then moved the elleth's sodden dark tresses outside the cloak, so that they may dry in the warmth of the fire. As she tended to the elleth, Galadriel notice that her gown was ripped and snared in many places, as though by a thousand splinters and she gently rearranged the tatters to provide greater warmth.

Even after millennia, Haldir was still touched by the compassion of one so powerful. 'You are most kind, my Lady.'

A ghost of a smile graced her beautiful face. 'Ah, but not so wise as to bring a spare gown for our guest, and now I fear we are too far south to turn north for aid from Círdan's people.'

'It will do my Lady; I will make sure no harm comes to her this night.'

Galadriel spent one last moment cradling the elleth, before placing her hand gently against the elleth's temple. She reached out with her mind, seeking out the elleth's mind and spirit, asking for the health of the delicate one cradled in her arms. In her mind's eye, the elleth's fëa glimmered softly but steadily. A great sadness emanated from her fëa, like it was all alone in the night sky. In the next blink of an eye, Galadriel sat back, pondering the cause of such sadness, and gently brushed a stray dark hair out of the elleth's closed eyes.

'Keep a close eye on her Haldir. I sense she will need your strength.'

Haldir nodded, his hand touching his heart in reverie as Galadriel lightly deposited the elleth on the soft grass, tucking her cloak around her, before slipping soundlessly back into her tent.

X

Sighing, Haldir turned to make a space for the elleth, laying out his bedroll at a safe but warm distance from the fire and spreading his cloak out to dry so that he might make use of it later. He did not mind caring for the elleth for it was his honoured duty to do so for all the elves in Lothlórien.

 _But she is not of Lothlórien._ A small voice in his mind spoke. Haldir pushed it away. He would do as his Lady bid.

X

Arthoniel awoke hurting and shivering. Dimly, she became aware of the pounding in her head, the fear in her heart and the stiffness in her cold limbs. Unwittingly, a small whimpering sound escaped her throat. Opening her salt sore eyes slightly, she realised she was in a warm cloak of richly embroidered grey fabric that smelt softly of lilacs. She instinctively rubbed her cheek on the soft fabric and took comfort in the mysterious gift.

'You are awake.' A male voice spoke, belonging to the tall, silver haired ellon who had rescued her from the deathly embrace of the frigid sea. He stood before her, a slight frown above his steel grey eyes.

Arthoniel froze, feeling very vulnerable in her huddled position on the floor. It was night time and the stars were hidden behind the clouds. The only light came from the camp fire next to where she lay on the grass.

'What is your name?' He prompted.

Arthoniel noticed a white tent some ways from where she sat. She felt confused and put upon. 'I would ask the same of you!' She snapped back somewhat groggily.

The silver elf did not look pleased. She sighed and tilted her head in half an apology. 'I am Arthoniel. I _was_ the ward of King Gil-galad. He found me wandering the northern mountains…he took me in.'

The silver elf hissed and widened his warrior's stance slightly. 'Impossible. You would be known to us.'

Arthoniel's green eyes flashed dangerously back at him in return. 'Pray tell, what is your name, my noble rescuer.' She drawled.

The silver elf took a threatening step forwards at her insolence and Arthoniel jumped up to stand her ground, though her legs shivered and wobbled under her weight.

 _He is very tall but I will not be cowed._

He stopped a handbreadth away and grey eyes burned into her own. 'I am Haldir. Marchwarden of the Golden Wood and you have been placed under my care.' He kept his voice low and Arthoniel suspected it was for the benefit of others…in the tent perhaps?

Thinking back upon his words, Arthoniel flinched. Yes, he may have saved her but she did not care for his demeanour. On the outside, he looked calm and collected, standing tall and mighty in his grey tunic, glinting sword at his hip, but in his eyes, she saw the readiness to attack.

'Under whose authority?' She hissed back.

Haldir's grey eyes glinted and he rocked back onto his heels. 'By will of the Lady Galadriel.'

Arthoniel frowned, confused. Galadriel? She had not met her though she knew the names of all the ruling elves. She tried to think back on her time in Lindon but it was as if she was looking through a haze. She could not see clearly faces of those she had spent centuries with? What were their names now? The only clear face she could remember after…after it happened was Gil-Galad's. The only feelings that came to her of that time were a sense of warmth, safety and timelessness. Her head starting to throb from the effort, she put her hands to her temples and tried to turn away from the disgruntled elf in front of her but her tired legs faltered as she collapsed onto the grass in a heap. She sat there, staring down at her hands braced up the grass, simply not knowing what to do.

A soft rustle of fabric made her glance up. Haldir was kneeling in front of her and had draped a second, larger grey cloak about her shoulders.

'You are cold.' He stated calmly.

Not trusting him, or her own voice for that matter, Arthoniel merely nodded and accepted the kind gesture. Not trusting herself to get up, they stayed like that for a time. It was a while before Arthoniel spoke again.

'If I am here by the grace of your Lady, then I will tell her what I know. But to you Marchwarden, I can give proof of my identity.' And with that, she felt under her two cloaks, inside the tatters of her once silver dress, which, praise the Valar, still protected her modesty, and removed a gleaming dagger which she thrust into the ground near Haldir's knee.

Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, secretly, she was a bit disappointed that this imposing ellon did not so much as twitch at her somewhat aggressive action.

'Its name is Fang.'

X

Haldir's eyes narrowed down at her boldness but his curiosity got the better of him and he picked up the elven dagger. He studied it in the firelight and saw that it was small, for an elleth's hands, silver in hilt and with a design of stars along the curved edge of the blade. Glinting in the fire's glow was a Quenya phrase etched masterfully onto the flat curve of the blade.

 _I belong to the Ward of Gil-galad._

Haldir felt an eyebrow raise as he lowered the dagger and glanced at Arthoniel who was staring defiantly back at him.

 _So it is true._

'How can we not have known you?' He tilted his head, taking in the subtle way her green eyes darkened to his question.

'I do not know.' She said defensively. 'I feel as though some great mist is lifting off of me and I am seeing clearly for the first time in an Age. I know that I dwelt long in Lindon under the protection of Gil-galad but I cannot recall _why_ I lingered there for so long. When I try and remember, it is as though I am looking through honey. As if I see but do not see, remember but do not at the same time. Does that make sense?' She looked up at him hopefully.

The Marchwarden's gaze was inscrutable. 'No.'

She sighed. 'I suppose no, it does not.'

Haldir shifted so that he sat beside her and handed back her dagger, which once more disappeared into the tatters of her gown. He had known she had carried a weapon of some sort when he lifted her from the sea but instinct had told him that she was no threat to his people and so he had let it be.

'Where did you come from before Lindon?' Out of the corner of his eye, Haldir once more noted her dark tresses drying down her back, a clear though not definite sign of her Noldorin origins.

She seemed to not notice his gaze, instead she pulled his cloak around her arms and stared into the fire.

'I was born in Aman; I cannot clearly remember when.' She shifted, clearly uncomfortable and she was Haldir noticed, omitting details. 'I had cause to come to Middle Earth where I wandered for many years as a great sorrow unfurled. Then I was found by Gil-galad as I walked the foothills of the Misty Mountains.'

Haldir felt the torment in her voice and had not the heart to question her further this night. He would let the Lady discover the full truth in the morning. But then once more a question slipped from his mouth before he could master his tongue.

'Why did I find you drowning in the sea?' His voice was low but he knew it demanded an answer.

She gave him a look that held a thousand words. But instead she said so softly he almost did not hear, 'I was trying to go back to Aman, but the way is barred to me. Clearly, Ulmo will not grant my passage and certainly did not look favourably upon my attempt.'

Haldir hid the confusion from his face. 'Did you want to go?'

She did not answer.

XXX

Tbc…

Thank you for those first reviews, it certainly inspires me to update faster, though it will not be more than once a week (probably)


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the longish wait for an update but real life gets in the way. I also do not want to rush this story and sometimes, it takes a while for the plot to form in my mind. Please enjoy and do leave a comment…I read and consider each one…_

 _Also, I know after the War of the Last Alliance Amroth was King of Lorien and the whole thing with Nimrodel happened before Galadriel and Celeborn took over..but I am taking a little creative freedom here and assuming that's already happened and G and C are firmly established as co-rulers._

 _E_

X

Arthoniel turned her head away from Haldir's penetrating gaze. He seemed intent on staring the answers out of her and she was finding it rather irritating. She struggled not to roll her eyes.

 _Dominant ellon._

Internally, her mind raced at to what to do next. She was always a quick thinker, always planning and crafting the next step to reach her goal… But what was her goal now? Arthoniel's eyes glittered as she realised she had no clue. The weight of _aloneness_ once more crushed down on her. She almost wished she was back in the hazy bliss of Lindon where no such terrors clawed at her mind.

 _Enough. I can do nothing until I recover from this evening. Then I will repay my debt to Lady Galadriel. After that…well I will figure that out later._

Blinking, and consigned to her internal agreement for now, Arthoniel stopped fighting her weariness. She felt the tug of a healing sleep but her wary eyes flicked briefly to the March Warden haunting her shadow. He seemed to sense her thoughts however.

'Sleep, Arthoniel. You need not fear me. I am your guardian…for now.'

Arthoniel snorted delicately. Neither seemed to be thrilled about the Lady's arrangements. With as much dignity as she could muster, she removed his cloak and handed it back to him. 'Thank you for your chivalry, March Warden.'

Proving that he did have a least a tiny glimmer of patience, Haldir rose and reattached his cloak. A small silver leaf secured it at his throat. Arthoniel realised he had only accepted it back to spare her pride and felt a spark of chagrin inside her. Haldir had already moved to stand next to a bedroll. Presumably his.

His tone was commanding, almost an order, with no hint of either anger nor gentleness. 'Stay here by the fire. I will re-join the perimeter watch.'

'Yes my, Lord Haldir.' She said woodenly, holding his gaze. Then, thinking better of it, replied more softly, 'Hannon le.'

Haldir said nothing and after a moment, seemingly waiting for her to move, left her alone. Arthoniel was glad he left so he did not see that she had to crawl over to the bedroll. She did not want to appear even more helpless. Now that the numbness and shock had completely left her body, she could feel the hundreds of scratches and cuts that marred her skin. It hurt. Her cursed ship had seemed to implode on her form as she battled the waves, the fragments of wood ripping into her like a thousand small arrows. For the thousandth time that day, she wished she was a better mariner. Curling in on herself on the bed roll, Arthoniel reached up under her new cloak to tenderly feel her right shoulder blade. It hurt the worst, and when she drew her fingers away, she saw by the firelight that her fingers were flecked with wet blood. Refusing to cry, she drew herself into a tight ball and stroked the gleaming butterfly at her throat until the dancing of the firelight gave way to the black of sleep.

X

Rúmil was passing his break up in a tree with his brother, it was almost dawn, but the sun had not yet appeared. He glanced up to see Haldir looking down at the small form curled in front of the fire from his spot on a low hanging branch. 'Who is she?' Rúmil asked for the third time, partly out of curiosity, partly to test his brother's patience.

'I have already told you what she told me. Repeatedly asking me the same question will not magic answers out of thin air.'

Rúmil leaned against the tree trunk, playing with an arrow in his hands, seemingly not put off by his brother's ever dour mood. 'I know that but I do not understand it. So few, so few elves of Aman linger here and seldom do they linger alone! We should take her back with us. She can have your horse.' A thousand possibilities of bringing their sea maiden back to Lothlorien and their people entered his mind. In most of them, he was the hero who saved her, not Haldir.

 _I can wish!_

Rúmil followed Haldir's gaze downwards. 'She is dreaming. I do not think it is pleasant.' He looked slyly up at his brother. 'Maybe I should go and keep her demons away.'

'No.'

He knew Haldir sensed his smirk and was proved correct when the older ellon glanced over his shoulder, his face passive. 'The Lady assigned her protection to me. Also, you are due to be on watch again now.' Haldir dropped from the branch onto the grassy floor.

'I do not think tucking her in was part of the Lady's command, dear brother.' Rúmil muttered, amidst a chuckle. Luckily, Haldir was already too far ahead to hear.

X

Haldir approach Arthoniel, who did indeed seem to be having a nightmare, making wordless sounds and her eyes darting under her closed eyelids. Pity moved him.

 _She must truly be exhausted._

He did not wish to wake her, for it would soon be time for her to rise and she had not had much rest after such an ordeal. Instead, he silently knelt beside her and placed his large hand upon her arm, before throwing caution to the wind and stroking strands of ebony hair from her face, avoiding her sensitive ears. She did not stir, confirming his suspicions that she was truly exhausted. However, her muffled sounds ceased, and she quietened into his soothing touch, although her body yet trembled.

Haldir felt the need to once more remove his cloak and drape it over Arthoniel. And so there he sat, stoically watching over his charge and keeping the demons away. He was gone before she woke.

X

Arthoniel felt a gentle tug on her arm and awoke immediately to full alertness, rising to a sitting position by the few remaining embers of the campfire from the night before. A golden haired ellon sat before her, grinning and holding a water skin, as well as a leaf of lembas bread.

'Well met, Arthoniel. My name is Rúmil. Please eat this. The Lady is waiting for you in her tent. Go there once you are ready.' Handing her the items, he smiled kindly once more and left, probably to complete some other duty around the camp.

Arthoniel mused upon his spirited nature as she nibbled her food and drank every last drop of water. By the Valar she was thirsty! She felt as though all moisture had been sucked from her skin.

She could not help thinking that Rúmil seemed familiar.

 _He has the same nose as Haldir, a brother perhaps?_

Finished with her meal and rising onto her knees, she felt material slide from her lap. A cloak identical to the one Rúmil had been wearing. She instinctively knew it was Haldir's. He must have lent it to her in the night. Glancing around and not seeing her stern protector, she carefully refolded the cloak and left it next to his bed roll, feeling a bit unnerved by how quickly she had fallen asleep in his bed.

Arthoniel turned towards the white tent, her limbs stiff and aching, ducking inside to find Galadriel folding a shimmering silver blanket, a heavy white cloak about her form. Celeborn must have already left.

She waited politely by the entrance, head bowed, hands clasped in front of the heavy grey cloak she wore. She tried to stop her fingers from clutching at the soft material.

 _It belongs to her, of course._

Finished with her small task, the Lady turned and Arthoniel glanced up to see the most radiant elleth she had ever seen. Even in travelling garb, Galadriel shone with the Light of the Two Trees, and her sapphire gaze skimmed over Arthoniel's form. Her gaze however, was more concerned than cruel. Galadriel was taller than Arthoniel by at least a head's height. Arthoniel had to stop herself from reaching out, her own fëa hummed in longing to be with another from Aman. It wanted to shelter in the light of one more powerful, be protected there.

Blinking, Arthoniel pulled herself together and remembered her manners. 'I am in your debt, most gracious Lady.'

Arthoniel steeled herself as Galadriel walked forward until she stood a hands breath away.

 _These Lothlorien elves are not so big on personal space?_

'Child.' Galadriel shook her head when Arthoniel went to say how old she truly was. 'Yes, though you were born two Ages ago, you are a yet a young elleth in spirit still. I have looked into your mind and seen this. In Aman you grew, a child of the Noldor, like myself but very distant in kin we are. In the Second Age, you dwelt long in Lindon, protection granted to you by King Gil-Galad, yet you cannot clearly recall this, for in a sense, frozen in time you were. In your head it is like looking through a pool of water to recall.'

Arthoniel merely nodded. She had heard of the Lady's mind reading but she was still reluctant to relive her past through another's eyes.

Galadriel tilted her golden head, peering deeper into Arthoniel's green gaze. Arthoniel held that gaze for but a second, for too many emotions had started to swirl in her heart. Instead she tried to focus on the delicate thread work of Galadriel's white cloak.

'I sense a spell upon you.'

Tears threatened but holding them back, Arthoniel continued her study of Galadriel's cloak. Following the pattern of silver swans down Galadriel's arm, Arthoniel noticed a star upon the middle finger of her right hand.

 _No, not a star._

'It is a beautiful mithril ring that you wear, Lady Galadriel.'

It was the wrong thing to say. A terrible power filled the room. Galadriel's eyes took on an unearthly blue, her pupils constricting to pinpricks. Her body glowed a terrible silver as her cloak billowed about her slender form. Her white gown flared at the slits down the sides of her legs, to reveal her soft white riding leggings and supple grey boots. Arthoniel gasped as some force unknown bound her in place, she could not even move her little finger.

Arthoniel felt truly, truly afraid. She braced herself for a strike that did not come, but the words that followed felt like spiders running up her spine.

'How is it you perceive Nenya?' Galadriel's voice had turned dark and deep, a bottomless well of power.

Out of instinct, Arthoniel struggled against the invisible bonds that held her in place, to no avail, although her voice still worked. 'I do not know! I can just see a ring upon your hand! At first I thought it was a star, so indistinct the light was, but then it took form and a mithril flower with a white gem formed in my mind's eye.' Arthoniel struggled, fighting her panic at being trapped once more. Her voice was small and watery. 'Please my, Lady. I meant no disrespect, Please, just let me go.'

The disturbing blue of Galadriel's irises seem to pierce her very fëa for a moment longer before shifting back in to her natural sapphire. The invisible bonds that had been holding her vanished, the swirling power disappearing out of the tent as if it had never been there. Galadriel sighed heavily. Arthoniel wrapped her arms about her waist, trying to still her racing heart. She glanced to the entrance behind her, wondering if anyone outside the tent had noticed the magic done here. She had the feeling they had not.

Galadriel's tone was firm but all anger had left as if it never was. 'The only way you could perceive Nenya is if you were a bearer of a Ring of Power. You are not. Therefore, a ring bearer must have placed a powerful magic upon you.'

Arthoniel did not know what to say, though in her heart, she realised the truth. It hurt. She wrapped her arms more tightly about her own slender and bruised self, wishing she did not have to hear what Galadriel said next.

'Gil-Galad had a ring of power before he fell. Yes, you know this now.

Galadriel looked into an indistinct space, musing. 'He must have enchanted you before Sauron forged the One.'

'Arthoniel.' Galadriel waited until Arthoniel's hurt green gaze turned to meet with hers. 'I do not know Gil-Galad's motives, none of us can now. However, I can assure you, what he did, he did out of love and fierce protection. Vilya would not have allowed his working otherwise.'

Arthoniel bristled with the anger she was finally allowing to be realised. 'It was all a lie! I cannot even remember my friends there! He kept me there, trapped in this world when I-'

Galadriel silenced her with a wave of her non-ringed hand. 'I am not saying what he did was right, but he kept you safe, hale and I believe happy for thousands of years. No ward can expect more from her King.'

Arthoniel swallowed her next retort. Nodded mutely. Galadriel was right, although she did not have to like it. In reality, she both loved and hated Gil-Galad for what he did, what he tried to do.

'All magic leaves a mark, child. In time, the path to your memories may yet become clear. You are an elf; you can be patient.'

'Yes, Lady Galadriel.'

'Now, I wish to learn what brought you out of Aman in the first place. It is not on some whim that one leaves the home of the Valar.' Galadriel's eyes glinted.

Arthoniel braced herself and wished in her head.

 _Please my Lady, not- not today. I am not yet ready to speak of the grief that haunts my waking steps._

Galadriel it seems, heard her internal plea, for she replied in kind.

 _Very well little one. We will unfurl your tale back home in my glen. For I will have it from you if you are to enter Lothlorien._

Arthoniel looked up, surprise colouring her tone. 'You want me to go back to Lothlorien with you?'

'Gil-galad is gone child. But I will not leave you alone. If you so wish it, I will claim you as my ward and you shall dwell with us in Lothlorien.'

'It seems I have no choice but to accept, hiril nín.'

Cool fingers lifted her chin, although her green gaze remained lowered, for Arthoniel felt ashamed of her self pity.

'We are not the only elves in this world. You would be welcome amongst others of your kin. Imladris would be open to you, many Noldor dwell there.'

Arthoniel considered leaving to join another elven clan but realised she had no reason, no ties to any of them, and Galadriel and Celeborn had already accepted her. Going to Lothlorien was the most logical choice.

Arthoniel met her sapphire gaze, decision made. 'If you will have me, Lady Galadriel, I would be your Ward and dwell with you in Lothlorien…for a time.'

Smiling, Galadriel moved her fingers so that they now cupped Arthoniel's pale cheek. Her face, praise the Valar, had escaped the cuts from the ship that marred her body by some unknown grace.

'The Golden Wood will soothe your hurts.'

 _I welcome it trying, although I do not trust a hope._

Galadriel's grip tightened a fraction. 'There is one more matter. I need your word that you will never reveal that you have seen Nenya. You know the price of such knowledge.'

Arthoniel nodded, glancing once more at the star on Galadriel's hand. It could be the death of them all.

And it had been forged by her kin.

Meeting her new ruler's gaze once more, she straightened her spine and took a cleansing breath. 'By my life, I will not. I give you my oath.' Galadriel looked deep into her eyes and nodded once before removing her hand and stepping away, content with her promise.

Galadriel glanced sidelong at Arthoniel's ever more dishevelled appearance as she walked past her to the tent's entrance. 'Alas, there is no place to bathe here, but where we stop this evening, a small pool shall be found, and you may wash the fears of the sea from your form. You may keep my cloak. It is a gift'

Blushing, Arthoniel bowed, feeling her shoulder ooze down her back but ignoring the hidden hurt in order to show her true gratitude. 'You are kind, my Lady.'

Resigned to an uncomfortable, if not painful day, Arthoniel paused, thinking of her new fate, before stiffly stepping forward, following her new Lady out into the sunlight.

X

TBC!


	4. Chapter 4

Galadriel led Arthoniel out to where the three horses stood waiting. Two other stockier horses pulled a wagon of the company's supplies, whilst three Galadhrim hurried to lower the tent now behind them. Lord Celeborn sat aside a magnificent black stallion that looked at Arthoniel with clever black eyes. Haldir, appearing from Lord Celeborn's side, moved forwards to aid the Lady up onto her own white mare. It was slightly smaller in stature but nevertheless a graceful creature that stood calmly by the stallion. Once settled, Galadriel looked up into Celeborn's waiting gaze and thoughts were spoken between them. Arthoniel looked away from the private moment and instead to Haldir who was positioning a fine grey stallion in front of her.

The stallion blew air in her direction and tossed his head proudly.

 _Like master, like beast._

'You will ride Nenren. He is proud, but he will not let you fall.' Haldir positioned the reins and then moved around Nenren's head to take hold of Arthoniel's waist, as though to lift her up.

'Ai!' Arthoniel hissed, batting away the large hands that had for but a second encircled her so gently.

Haldir removed his hands, but looked at her expectantly.

Green eyes narrowed. 'I can mount by myself, Marchwarden.'

'Go on then.' Haldir said passively.

Arthoniel's eyes narrowed further before she put one foot in the leather stirrup and swung up into position on the soft riding blankets. On the outside, her movement looked flawless, on the inside, Arthoniel's eyes widened a fraction and she gave a silent scream as several cuts opened up. Her shoulder felt like she had been branded by an iron.

She looked down at Haldir. He was watching her face a bit too closely. To break the moment, she reached down and petted Nenren's magnificent neck. It did not help her pain and she hid her face behind his mane.

 _I am used to pain._ _I will manage._

She lifted her head and looked down to her right. 'Will you be walking ahead Marchwarden, or will you stalk the shadows with your company?'

'I will be riding.'

Arthoniel glanced about confused. The Lord and Lady, as well as the wagon cart, had walked on. 'On what hor- Ai!'

Haldir, in a small feat of strength for an elf, vaulted up onto the soft seat pad behind Arthoniel. His body was uncomfortably close and he stole the reins from her hands.

'Marchwarden! What do you think you are doing? Get off me this instant! Find your own horse!'

'Nenren, is my horse.'

'I do not care. Walk then.'

'No.'

'We are too much weight for Nenren.'

Arthoniel suddenly did not know what to do with her hands. She felt boxed in by the reins and by Haldir's presence behind her. Their legs touched uncomfortably and she leaned foreword to keep a space between them.

'He is a warhorse. Nenren could carry three elves in battle armour if he must. _Nor lim_ Nenren.' The horse took off at a brisk pace. Irritated and her shoulder throbbing dully, Arthoniel threaded her fingers through Nenren's silver mane and held on for the ride.

X

Elves need less rest than men, and their company was hastening home to the Golden Wood, so they did not stop until near dusk.

For the last few hours, Arthoniel had had tears in her eyes. Her thighs chafed and cramped, unused to long rides, her injuries tired her, and each light step of Nenren sent a jolt of pain through her shoulder.

Haldir had not spoken on the ride, and neither had she, although she had felt him make signals in the air with his hand, relaying orders to his invisible sentinels at several points during the day. She was still unsure exactly how many were in their company. For the most part, she ignored her surroundings, instead focussing on the further ahead backs of the Lord and Lady; attempting to distract herself from discomfort with their gentle swaying motion.

Step. _Pain_. Step. _Pain_. Step. _Pain._ It seemed to last an age.

 _I cannot take it anymore! If only I could stretch.._

She felt more than heard the voice by her ear.

'We will stop soon, Arthoniel.'

 _He pronounces my name differently. More emphasis at the end, like Ar-thon-ee-ELL. I like it._

Arthoniel lent forward precariously over Nenren's neck, trying to stretch her shoulder and giggled, slightly delirious from enduring pain and the associated exhaustion.

A firm arm encircled her front and brought her back to rest against Haldir's chest. The Marchwarden had shifted to holding the reins in his left hand. Unnerved by the closeness, Arthoniel considered pulling away but realised she had not the energy. Her back also cried out with relief at being able to rest against something comfortable…Haldir.

Arthoniel sighed and glanced up through her lowered lashes at her silver haired protector. He said not a word and stared resolutely ahead, ever vigilant. He had a strong jawline and his mouth was set in a straight line. Without meaning to, Arthoniel breathed in his scent.

 _Fresh mallorn leaves_.

 _It is no use fighting. I will let him have this one small victory._

She turned her head ever so slightly into his neck…and fell asleep.

X

Arthoniel awoke to the sounds of falling water. She was bundled in two cloaks under the branches of a large tree. In the near dark, one cloak smelt faintly of lilacs, the other more strongly, of mallorn leaves. She glanced out to the sky and though the moon shone, the stars were hidden. She lowered her gaze.

Sure enough as the Lady had predicted, in front of her was a medium sized pool, fed softly by a gentle waterfall from the surrounding hills. Arthoniel shed the two cloaks and an instant later, her grey boots were gone. She took a step forward and her body hummed at the thought of cleansing the blood, salt and sand from her form. However, she paused, one foot in front of the other and frowned slightly. Turning, she glanced behind her into the trees.

 _Why am I alone?_

A whisper of leaves turned Arthoniel's head back around. Haldir was suddenly standing in front of her, looking her over. Arthoniel shrieked in surprise and stumbled backwards. His hand shot out, steadying her balance.

She glared at him, clutching at her chest with her free arm. 'Do not do that!'

Grey eyes looked down at her and the corner of Haldir's mouth twitched as he drew his hand back. Without his cloak, his hair flowed like moonlight about his shoulders.

'Where are the others?' She asked.

Haldir nodded his head behind her. 'The camp is on the other side of this glade. The Lady said you would want to bathe when we arrived, so I brought you here.'

Arthoniel blinked at him.

 _Clearly, carrying an unknown, unconscious elleth through the woods to bathe is a common thing amongst these Lothlorien elves!_

'That was kind of her. Now, if you please, I will do exactly that.' Arthoniel nodded, indicating the male elf should leave.

Of course, he stayed right where he was.

'Haldir.'

The Marchwarden shook his silver head. 'No. These are not safe lands. As your protector, I will stay and guard you whilst you bathe.' His ever present silver bow upon his back, his long sword at his hip.

Arthoniel just stood and stared at him in disbelief, she could not bathe with him watching! Her eyes glittered with tears of frustration in the moonlight.

Haldir raised an eyebrow as though she were dense. 'I will turn my back Arthoniel. Strip, and you will find the water deep enough to reach up to your neck in the centre. Call once you are in and I will resume my watch of this area. I will only be able to see your head in the moonlight.'

Relieved at the compromise, Arthoniel hurried to undress as soon as her watchful sentinel turned his back to her. She paused to remove her dagger belt and placed Fang carefully on the ground. Further progress however, was halted when she had to peel parts of her shredded gown from her skin where it has stuck to her blood. She seriously worried that her gown would not survive all the way back to the Golden Wood.

Arthoniel looked down at her naked form. Her pale skin glowed softly in the gentle night light, and she saw it was mottled with bruises and fine lacerations. Several continued to ooze fine rivulets of blood. Feeling up for her shoulder, she grimaced, realising part of the neckline had come away and stuck to the wound.

Closing her eyes, she ripped it off and gasped at the pain.

Haldir twitched. 'Arthoniel…'

'Do _not_ turn around! I am fine.' She hissed and darted for the pool. The icy water was a balm to her heated skin and though she shivered almost immediately, Arthoniel waded up to her neck and called softly to Haldir before just simply standing there, tilting her head back up to the moon and letting the water number her pain.

Ducking her head, she ran her fingers through her hair, luxuriating in the feel of removing salt and grime from every inch of her body. She used the flow of water to untangle the knots in her hair, feeling cleaner than she had done in a long while.

A short while later, and feeling brighter in spirit, she called to Haldir to let him know she was getting out. She could not see him, but was confident that he would hear even her softest of calls. She emerged ringing her hair and made quickly for her clothes under the nearest tree. She dried her body and hair roughly on Galadriel's- no _her_ , cloak and then slightly disgusted, slipped back into her gown before reattaching her dagger about her waist on its fine belt. The long sleeved garment had once been silver, but now it was a mud grey. At this point, it barely kept her key areas covered. She reached down where she had left her cloak on the grass when Haldir appeared, pushing her firmly up against the tree trunk and placed a hand over her mouth. He was not looking at her, however.

Shocked at being pinned by the ellon, the bark pushing against her shoulder horribly, Arthoniel reached for Fang.

'No, Arthoniel.' Haldir was still looking to the East at the hills surrounding the pool. She stilled her hand at his firm command.

Haldir's grey eyes gleamed in the moonlight when he turned to look at her 'Goblins.'

He lowered his hand from her mouth.

Worried for the others, Arthoniel straightened and drew Fang, whilst Haldir notched his bow. He looked at her pale face and tilted his head slightly, blocking her view of the hills.

'They are drawn to the camp; they will not reach it. From the sound of their heavy feet, I guess a company of twenty. Rúmil and the others will have taken to the trees about the tent. It is too late for me to take you back. I will defend you here instead.'

Arthoniel nodded, and steeled herself in time before the first goblin descended over the hill and into her pool. She was disgusted that the creature sullied the water's purity with its evil. Haldir killed it with a silver arrow, and shot the next two to peer over the edge of the hill. Four jumped down the waterfall next and Haldir, swapping his bow for his sword, leapt forward to engage the splinter group in battle. 'Stay there!' He shouted.

 _He is blocking them from reaching me._

Arthoniel remained sheltered by the tree. She wanted to help, but she was no warrior. She knew she would just distract Haldir further if she entered the fray. Instead, she scanned their surroundings, trying to hear for footsteps as Haldir had done.

She glanced worriedly at her protector, and saw he had slain two goblins, but one of the remaining two seemed to be larger, a commander of some sort. He struck out aggressively with his black mace. Haldir flowed like water, he simply was not where the goblin blades fell. Feinting right, she watched as he sliced cleanly through the leg of the smaller goblin, before parrying the mace of the commander. The goblin fell howling in pain, its right leg missing below the knee as the other two moved on in their deadly dance.

Gathering her courage, Arthoniel strode forward and plunged Fang into the miserable creature's heart where it writhed upon the edge of the natural pool. Her aim however, must have been slightly off because instead of dying instantly, it howled in pain and rage and reached up to grab her by the throat. Caught off guard, she froze and the goblin screeched, pulling her down and rolled itself on top of her. Arthoniel kicked and clawed back and they rolled into the deeper part of the pool. With much splashing, the creature managed to get back on top of her, its hand still encircling her neck. Pushing her head above the water, struggling for breath, she saw that Fang was still gleaming from its chest, lodged in bone.

Arthoniel gasped, her eyes bulging as the creature throttled her and pushed her head under. Struggling underneath its weight, she stopped clawing at its hand on her throat and instead reached her hands up out of the water to grab hold off fang. With a mighty yank, she pulled it free and sliced the blade somewhere into what she hoped was the creature's neck. It died on top of her, spinal cord severed by the lethal edge of Fang.

The dead weight prevented her from reaching air. Panic set in and she fought and thrashed in the dark water. Memories of drowning flooded back and terror clutched at her heart as her lungs burned once more.

And then the weight was gone, and Haldir is there, lifting her into his arms as he glows in the moonlight. Gasping air, Arthoniel noticed he has a streak of black blood on his cheek. A shiver went down her spine and she gently reached up to wipe the blood away with her fingertips as her chest continued to heave. Haldir gazed down at her, letting her touch him.

When she removed her fingers, he blinked and his frown returned. 'Are you incapable of following even the simplest of orders?'

Arthoniel glared, and felt her tender throat. Her shoulder hurt when she reached for it, the injury once more woken in the fight.

He followed her hands, then glanced down her drowned looking body, checking for further injuries. 'You are making a habit of this, Arthoniel.' Shifting to hold her weight in one arm, he reached down and retrieved Fang, placing the dagger back in its sheath on her hip.

She paused and looked up at his grey eyes, and then the moment broke and she felt the shock and terror pass through her. She clutched at Haldir's tunic with white knuckles.

'You are safe now, Arthoniel. The goblins are all slain. They cannot hurt you.' He soothed her.

She mumbled into his chest. 'It was not the goblins that I feared.'

Haldir arched a perfect silver eyebrow down at her. She glanced to where he still stood knee deep in the icy pool, conveying her meaning. Realising her fears, he waded to shore.

She wriggled as he waded, trying to ease the sting in her shoulder blade. She hissed when Haldir unknowingly prodded her in that exact spot as he shifted to keep hold of her.

He heard her and glanced down. 'Arthoniel are you hurt?'

'No..I mean, it was not from the goblin.'

'I will heal you.'

Before she could protest, he set Arthoniel down under the tree, far away from the bodies of goblins, so that she lay on her front on the grassy ground. He knelt down next to her. She blushed furiously at the undignified position. Nevertheless, she held still whilst he gently moved her wet hair off her back. The neckline torn and partially missing, he easily pulled the dress down over her right shoulder blade.

Arthoniel felt him pause at the sight of her wound and laid her cheek against the grass, unspeaking.

Her fëa began to brighten in response to Haldir's healing hands. Despite his strength, he touched her with the utmost care. A sharp tugging sensation made her close her eyes.

'I am sorry, you had a splinter of wood still lodged in you shoulder. I have closed the wound but it was fairly deep. I will need to heal it once more tomorrow.'

She felt him pull the gown further down her back, felt his fingers push the long sleeves up, tracing the cuts down the backs of her arms, the backs of her legs.

His voice was softly quiet. 'Arthoniel…why…why did you not say? Your whole body…I could have helped you.'

Her voice was watery with shame. 'It is no more than the price that Ulmo demanded. Leave it.'

'I will not.'

She buried her tearful face into the grass and Haldir leaned down closer to hear her. 'Haldir…please leave me alone. I deserved it. I deserved more for my failures.'

X

Haldir did not know what she was talking about but he did not care. He grew impatient at her stubbornness refusing to let him heal her fully.

He glared at the back of her dark head where she lay prone before him on the grass.

'You are mine to protect Arthoniel. Now you _will_ behave and let me heal you or so help me I will call for Galadriel.'

Out of character, Arthoniel remained silent but he saw her body tremble.

Haldir looked back at the angry red marks staining her pale skin. Although he loved and honoured the Valar above all else, he wanted at that moment to pierce Ulmo with a thousand birch arrows, if it was truly he that had caused this similar fate to befall Arthoniel.

He forced his fingers to be gentle, stemming the rage that continued to build within as he muttered healing chants to close the many wounds on the back of her body. He was careful to leave alone those areas that would compromise her modesty.

'Where else?' His tone demanded an answer.

X

Arthoniel rolled over with a small sigh, staring straight up at the moon.

'Everywhere but my face.' A hollow laugh. 'I should be grateful.'

She lifted her neck to look up across at where he knelt next to her. Arthoniel saw that his grey eyes had gone very dark. She saw the fury there.

With one hand, she clutched her dress to her breast, with the other she touched Haldir's arm where it hung next to her hip.

'Be calm, Marchwarden. Do not shoulder my burden as your own.'

He stared at her and his dark gaze lightened a fraction to a stormy grey.

'You are the Lady's ward, and mine to protect.' He placed his palm over hers where it lay on his arm. 'By my bow and sword, if I can protect you from harm, I will.'

Arthoniel blinked back at him and then lay her head back down on the grass. It worried her that he did not understand…

She looked across at him and went to open her mouth when Haldir silenced her with a look of cold authority. She knew then that he would rather die than fail to protect those under his care. He read her mind.

'That is my burden to bear as Marchwarden of Lothlorien. It is a duty I take willingly, for there is no greater honour than protecting one's people.'

Her voice was gentle. 'I am not one of your people, Haldir.'

His eyes glittered silver at her. 'You are now. Galadriel has claimed you as her own.'

With that, she watched him as he returned to healing the cuts across her body. The healing tingled, but the relief was enormous.

Closing the final cut across her collarbone, Haldir sighed and leaned back. He stood up, and reaching down, helped Arthoniel to her feet.

Her gown, finally destroyed beyond hope in the fight, slipped from her form. With elven reflexes, Arthoniel snatched the front part of the material to her chest. Her dagger belt saved the material at her waist.

She cried out in panic and blushed, trying to protect her modesty. The tips of Haldir's ears had turned slightly pink, or was that a trick of the moonlight? His face, as always, remained an expressionless mask.

'You cannot wear that anymore, Arthoniel.'

'Oh really. Well what do you suggest I do instead?! Pray, tell, Marchwarden, do your skills include dress weaving?'

Haldir narrowed his eyes slightly and then removed his weapons and placed them on the ground. He reached up and pulled off his outer dark green protective tunic, revealing his pale silver undertunic.

Arthoniel blushed. 'Haldir what on earth are you doing? Put your clothes back on!' He ignored her and removed his undertunic.

Arthoniel could not help but stare at how the moonlight made his muscled chest look as though it were carved from marble. He was magnificent.

Haldir extended his undertunic to her, the soft material was weightless and warm in her hands, drawing her gaze back down.

'Haldir…'

'Would you rather ride back to Lorien, naked except for that cloak?' he raised that silver eyebrow and Arthoniel thought she heard the hint of a challenge in his voice. She quelled her outrage.

'Arthoniel..' Again, he drew the name out across his tongue, making it sound musical to her elven ears, even as he pulled his outer tunic back on. He reattached his cloak and weapons. 'We must return to the others.'

The importance of needing to check the safety of their company outweighed the need to retort in her mind.

Her tone was clipped. 'Hannon le, Marchwarden, now please, turn back around.'

Again, she thought the corner of his mouth twitched but he did as she bid.

She dropped her gown and belt and hurriedly put on Haldir's tunic. It fell to her knees, her lower calves protected by her boots. She was immediately engulfed with the scent of new mallorn leaves. The sleeves were too long and she rolled them up, the material soft as silk in her fingers. She reattached Fang, and all things considered, it was acceptable. With her cloak attached too, it would be difficult to tell what she was wearing.

Sensing she was done, he motioned for her to follow him back through the trees to the camp. Arthoniel stayed at his side.

X

TBC!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, hello. I know it has a been a long time since I last updated but well I have no excuse other than life. You will be glad to know that I have been writing back stories for future chapters!

This chapter is short but it is necessary to show the passage of time and to prepare for the next chapter, which will have a lot more going on.

X

Haldir and Arthoniel, still holding the remains of her dress, emerged from the trees to a scene of…peace. Arthoniel scolded herself for being surprised that the Galadhrim could handle themselves so well. She had just seen Haldir in action after all.

 _Really, the goblins had not stood a chance._

She glanced over his form in the dappled starlight, like her, he was wet but otherwise unharmed. Her heart rate slowed slightly as she saw the weak starlight catch in his silver hair. Her hands itched to capture it.

Looking outwards, her gaze first went to the campfire were Galadriel stood quietly talking to Celeborn, who had a long sword sheathed at his hip.

 _Only the foolish would think that the Lady was unarmed, though her weapons are not so much of a physical nature._

Arthoniel was surprised at the powerful swell of relief she felt when she saw that they were both unharmed.

Clearly sensing her thoughts, Galadriel turned to look at her and smiled softly.

 _Are you well?_

 _Yes, hiril, nin. Haldir, kept me safe._

 _Of course he did._

Arthoniel dipped her head, feeling self-conscious. She could feel Celeborn looking her and Haldir over where they stood at the treeline before the two ruling elves went back to their discussion. His attention diverted, she once more glanced up at Lord Celeborn in his dark silver tunic and cloak. His sword in its gleaming scabbard glinted at her in the moonlight.

A small part of her wished she could have seen the tall ellon in action.

Any outsider or mortal would see the pair and think of them as cool, distant and noble elves. Noble they were indeed, but Arthoniel noticed the way Galadriel's fingers grazed against Celeborn's tunic, saw that Celeborn's eyes were only for his wife in the way he gazed at her.

An unfamiliar pang of something pierced a little hole in her heart and she rubbed at the spot absentmindedly under her cloak. Haldir noticed the small movement and looked over his shoulder, raising a questioning eyebrow. She shook her head slightly in reply, not meeting his eye.

Arthoniel went to ask where the guard was, as they were not to be seen in the clearing, when she saw smoke rising into the night sky in the east. Haldir noticed the direction of her gaze.

'They are burning the bodies.'

Arthoniel nodded mutely. She was of Aman and did not relish the thought of killing, even when there was no choice. Her joy was in creation, not destruction. She wavered, and sniffed back a surprising wave of homesickness, before taking a deep breath and standing tall once more.

Haldir watched her but said nothing, for there was nothing to say.

'Stay near the camp fire. I will return soon.' And with that he was gone before she had the chance to look up.

The clearing by the woods was small. The now familiar white tent stood a little distance in front of more woodland and now into it went the Lord and Lady for the night. The horses stood under the trees, grazing unconcerned. The fire as always, was at the centre, offering warmth and light.

Not knowing what to do, and having no duty assigned to her, Arthoniel went and sat by the now vacant fire and placed her ruined dress in the flames as she herself dried. She watched grimly as the last thread turned to ash and then began polishing Fang, which was clean of goblin blood after the dunk in the pool.

The small task done, she looked about the quiet camp, longing for some company.

 _Silly elleth. This is no jovial trek, the guard are doing their duty to keep you safe! They are not here for my amusement!_

Still, she would have even tolerated Haldir's dry conversation over this watchful silence. The stars shone dimly in the night sky but the trailing smoke on the horizon troubled her.

Feeling mentally weary, she bedded down for the hours before dawn and let her waking dreams take her far from here, back across the Western sea.

X

Arthoniel woke feeling calmer, she was warm and safe, with the scent of young mallorn leaves reminded her of the earlier days of this world.

 _Wait…mallorn leaves?_

Blinking awake in the dawn light, Arthoniel's fingers spread down the soft silk tunic that covered her form under her cloak. Haldir's tunic. She blushed realising the light material had slipped upwards in the night, although her cloak had kept her hidden. Tugging the soft material down, she sat up to find Haldir watching her shamelessly next to the horses.

 _How long has he been watching me like that?_

She frowned at his boldness but he just narrowed his eyes slightly before Rúmil walked up and drew his attention away.

Sighing, Arthoniel readied herself for another day of journeying. She exchanged a few words with Rúmil when he came over to give her her morning rations but the ellon seemed in a rush to get going and offered a hasty apology before darting off. Clearly the company wanted to put distance between them and last night's skirmish. Members of the guard appeared to dismantle the camp but her offers of assistance were politely declined.

Feeling somewhat useless, she went over to where Nenren stood, saddled and ready to go as he nibbled grass peacefully.

She patted his white mane. 'I am sorry that you must carry me again today Nenren. Despite what Haldir says, it must not be any easier for you to carry both of us.'

Nenren stopped munching at her words and lifted his large head up. His clever brown eyes turned to look at her before he gently blew hot air in her direction.

Arthoniel giggled as strands of her dark hair flew about her face. Soft velvet lips flicked at her cheek, as if to say that her being an extra burden was forgiven. She threw her arms around his proud neck and hugged him, gaining comfort from burying her face in his hay scented coat.

'You will give him the wrong idea, Arthoniel.' A silver voice behind her made her drop her arms and turn. Nenren arched his neck and flicked his ears back at Haldir for a moment.

Haldir moved to stand directly in front of Nenren and stared him in the eye. 'Traitor.'

Nenren whinnied and pranced in a small circle, as if to say, c _an you blame me?_

Arthoniel smiled at the stallion acting like a young colt. She looked back at Haldir who made a small annoyed noise before he moved to hold Nenren still whilst she mounted.

 _He remembered._

Once again, Arthoniel felt her stomach in her throat as the large elf settled in behind her and took up the reins. Today, with her injuries mostly healed, the movements of the ride were much easier to bear. Only once in the second half of the day did she feel her shoulder twinge and she reached round to rub at it. Almost at the same time, cool fingers moved hers away and, without a word, Haldir slipped his fingers under the neckline of her clothes to heal her.

His fingers traced delicately into her skin and Arthoniel almost told him to stop, for the situation although medical, felt strangely intimate with him pressed against her upon the horse. The immediate relief however, prevented her from doing so and instead she stared straight ahead and only uttered two words the entire ride. 'Hannon le.'

Haldir leant forward, his mouth close to her pointed ear, as he spoke his only words to her during the day's ride. 'You are welcome, Arthoniel.'

X

Once again the company camped for the night. Once again Arthoniel was left to her own devices and largely ignored. Once again she woke up in the chilly morning air with an extra cloak smelling of mallorn leaves.

That morning however, the camp buzzed with a quiet excitement. That morning, they would reach the borders of the Golden Wood.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for your continued support, I love reading your reviews!

X

Arthoniel could feel her spirits lighten with every long stride of Nenren's hooves. They were in the outermost reaches of a wood that would lead on into the inner heart of Lothlórien. Her heart beat faster with an unknown desire to see the lands closest to those of her own distant home. The company travelled silently across the leaf strewn forest floor. Above, golden boughs turned green and the trees started to rise ever higher, until the canopies were lost from her keen sight.

Looking ahead, Arthoniel saw that the golden couple were still expertly weaving their horses through the woods. Each grand tree with its silver bark started to look identical and the occasional broad leaf that fluttered to the forest floor started to have a hypnotic effect upon her senses, tired as they were from travelling.

A soft song was upon the air. The feminine voice flowed across her like a running stream and it spoke of journeys ending, new stories beginning and the woes of those that remain lost. Enraptured, Arthoniel tilted her head, trying to hear the soft voice ever more clearly but the more she focussed, the more the words of the song became indistinct.

Feeling slightly frustrated and somewhat mesmerised by the song, she started to lean sideways out of the saddle to try and hear the voice better.

 _Who is she, this maiden who sings of stories that could be my own? I should find her…Make her tell me the end of the song…_

Arthoniel leant yet further, staring into the countless trees as she swayed with the beat of hooves.

 _I can hear a river, no, a brook._

Her balance shifted and she was about to fall completely off the horse.

 _Does not matter. I should go this other way…_

She was suddenly aware of Haldir's strong arm encircling her waist to pull her back upright. For the briefest of moments, she wanted to throw him to the ground for stopping her. She shook her head to clear such thoughts that were not entirely her own.

A clear silver voice in her ear. 'Careful, Arthoniel. Those unused to the Lady's wood can easily become enchanted with its mysteries.'

Eyes wide, she clenched her thighs to the saddle. 'Haldir…what was…'

'In time, I will teach you everything of Lothlórien. For now, you need a guide to wander here.'

The arm about her spine grounded her back to reality and she tied her thoughts to his presence, gripping Nenren's mane slightly more forcefully. She was certain Haldir could hear the loud thumping of her heartbeat.

 _In time._

A shiver traversed her spine, as she felt she could easily become lost in these mysterious woodlands, wandering forever more.

 _Did you not want that once?_

 _No, not anymore._

X

Now in safety, the guard had dispersed with a silent nod from Celeborn but Haldir had remained with the party. They had departed from the horses at a spacious stable that led out onto hidden grazing fields.

With stiff legs, Arthoniel had unceremoniously dismounted and patted Nenren fondly in his grand stable. She was saddened at leaving him behind in this strange new place. Nenren seemed completely unconcerned as elves tended to his every need. Nonetheless, he allowed Arthoniel to whisper to him and pet his nose as he nibbled fresh hay.

'Come Arthoniel, you can visit Nenren whenever you wish but for now we are expected to return to the city.' Sighing at the realisation the journey was not quite over yet, Arthoniel realised she had become somewhat used to Haldir creeping up behind her. She kissed Nenren's nose, which earned her a farewell snuffle from the great warhorse.

Several hours later, tears of wonder were in Arthoniel's eyes as she gazed up into the heart of Caras Galadhon. Elves walked freely between flets of various heights, the platforms connected with lanterns that glowed softly of starlight. The entire city was one that floated up in the trees. Walking up the ladders and platforms, the forest floor was lost far below. Higher and higher they went, and yet the tops of the great mallorn trees could not be seen.

'How tall do the mallorns grow here?' She turned and asked Haldir. They were following the ruling couple up to what she assumed was their flet, for it was huge, and glimmered like the brightest jewel in a treasure box.

Haldir did not pause but turned to look at her briefly. 'Tall enough.'

 _Why thank you for your wisdom, O wise Haldir._

Arthoniel refrained from rolling her eyes for they had reached the outer entrance of the flet. Two tall sentries stood in full dress at the entrance. The had swords at their hips and a long, lethal looking spear in their right hands. The pair said nothing but she could feel them taking her measure and she straightened her spine defiantly.

Celeborn spoke softly to Galadriel before turning to Haldir. 'Come, Marchwarden. We have matters to discuss.'

Arthoniel scolded herself for feeling worried that Haldir was leaving.

 _I am no elfling to be coddled._

Haldir nodded and moved to follow the elven Lord but paused and looked back at Arthoniel. 'I will return. When you are finished, I will show you to your new flet.'

Arthoniel blinked as he walked away.

 _Finished?_

She turned to Galadriel who had removed her cloak and was moving further into the flet. Not knowing if she was committing some grave social error, Arthoniel stepped tentatively into what appeared to be a receiving area. The sentries did not move to strike her down so she had a look around. The circular area was light and airy, coloured in blues and silvers. A myriad of carved wooden archways led off into upper levels, which she assumed were the couple's private rooms. Comfortable looking, though intricately carved chairs surround the outer edge of the room and she guessed it could hold at least thirty elves if needed.

Galadriel had walked back over with a silver flute of crystal water. 'Now Arthoniel. You will tell me everything.'

Arthoniel looked up from the drink into those sapphire eyes and knew she had no choice.

X

Haldir stood on the walkway belonging to Galadriel and Celeborn's flet, looking out at the city below. His love for this place was deep. The gentle breeze drifted up to greet him and told him that the woodland realm was safe, hale and peaceful.

 _Just as it should always be._

A new voice entered his mind.

 _Marchwarden._

 _Yes, híril nin._

 _You will take care of my Arthoniel. I forced her story from her and she is weary for it, though I think it is a good thing for her to purge her secrets. This lost one needs us. She needs you._

The voice turned curious, almost amused.

 _She does not quite realise it yet, but in time she will realise I will only ever protect her. In the meantime Haldir, you will show her the life of those who dwell here in my realm. Keep her safe Marchwarden, on my behalf, you will be her guide and protector._

 _Yes, híril nin._

 _Do you envy that I know her story and you do not?_

 _No, híril nin. She will tell it to me in her own time._

 _You sound confident of that._

 _I am._

Gentle bell-like laughter trickled into his mind before the connection ended.

Soft footsteps had him turning. Arthoniel was descending down from Galadriel's inner receiving room. In the soft light of his home, her dark hair glimmered against Galadriel's cloak. Though she held herself with the perfect grace of those from the blessed realm, he could see the stress and weariness in her emerald eyes as she lifted her gaze to his and paused her footsteps.

'Haldir.'

He ignored the soft way she spoke his name.

'Come, Arthoniel, it is time to go home.'

He ignored the way her eyes brightened at his words.

X

Arthoniel was of two minds as she followed Haldir away across the twisting white paths and bridges of Lorien. Although it was difficult to tell under the trees, her senses told her night had already fallen in the outer world. Together they encountered a few elves that inclined their heads politely at Haldir and gave her curious gazes or cautious smiles. For some time they had been walking up a new spiral staircase that wound ever higher.

Part of her felt worried that Galadriel knew the full extent of her memories, but the Lady had not judged her, in fact, she had not said anything for a while, just sat and stared down at her Ring. All she eventually had said said was that time in Lothlórien would heal her heart and mind, at which point they would speak once more. From this, the other half of her was relieved to have shared her burden and confided in one who could offer guidance and protection. She trusted Galadriel, but she still feared at any moment she would be thrown out of this realm and shunned by her own kind.

 _Oathbreaker_

'Oomph.'

Deep in her thoughts, Arthoniel walked into Haldir's broad shoulders as he came to a stop outside a smallish flet perched around a grey trunk as wide as a decent sized river. Haldir looked over his shoulder and raised a dark eyebrow down at her.

'Sorry.'

'This will be your new home, Arthoniel. Inside you will find a sleeping chamber, small dining area and a lounge area. To the rear there is also a small private garden area. You will also find you have been provided with fresh food and water. Tomorrow, an elleth will come by and take you to the bathing pools and also show you where to gather supplies. I suggest that tonight you rest and recover, for the journey was eventful for all of us.'

He narrowed his eyes meaningfully at her.

'Thank you. I- I am sure it will be perfectly fine.'

Arthoniel walked up the few white stairs that adjoined to the main staircase and opened the door to her new home. Haldir followed and stood on the small platform outside.

Arthoniel turned and stood in her unfamiliar doorway looking up at Haldir. Although she was grateful, she could not help the wave of anxiety that flowed over her at the newness and foreign nature of it all. Her breaths became shallow, her heart rate increased and she suddenly felt hot. Not really thinking about the male elf standing in front of her, she scrabbled at her neck to undo the butterfly clasp of her cloak, which fell soundlessly into a shimmering pool at her feet.

 _Breathe, breathe._

Strong fingers grasped her chin and forced her gaze up into that of the Marchwarden's. His steel grey eyes captured her mind. 'Breathe, Arthoniel. You are safest here. No one will come for you, no one will hunt you. On my Lady's honour, I will protect you.'

'Hal-.'

 _Breathe_.

'Haldir, I-.' The strong fingers let her chin go. Haldir straightened back to his full height and his gaze roamed down her form. Arthoniel crossed her arms self-consciously, only now again realising she was only in Haldir's shift and her boots. She blushed.

'Hmm. I will send some more appropriate clothes to you tomorrow as well.'

With that, the silver elf inclined his head and turned to leave. He was halfway down her steps when Arthoniel unfroze from the door and sprang forward after him.

'Haldir! Wait!' Haldir turned and looked at her impassively. Arthoniel struggled not to fidget under his stare. 'Where will, I mean, where will I be able to find, I mean, will I see you again?' She struggled to get the words out and took a deep breath. When his expression did not change, Arthoniel looked down at the moss covering the stairs in clumps here and there. 'I do not know many people here.' She whispered.

She heard him take one footstep back towards her.

'Arthoniel, above your flet there is only one other, and that belongs to me. If you are in trouble, you may come and seek me out, though I cannot guarantee to be there, for I have many duties to see to.'

 _He gave me permission to seek him out._

Arthoniel looked up but the stairway was already empty.

Feeling overwhelmed, she turned and went back into her home to take in what she had not before. The entranceway she now noticed, had a hook by the door. She closed the grey door and picked up her cloak to hang it up. She also removed her mud stained boots and left those by the door. Inside, the entranceway opened up, on the left she saw a small but bright dining area with a table that could seat four comfortably. There was also a fireplace, and a small kitchen area with cupboards that opened up to reveal a few essential pans and crockery. Moving back through to the right of the entrance, a cosy lounge area hosted a comfortable looking pale green sofa and small bookcase. Arthoniel brushed her fingers across the sindarin books. A couple were tales from the First Age and the rest were on the history of Lothlórien. Both areas had windows carved to look like natural openings in to the supporting woodwork.

An archway next to the bookcase led into the sleeping area. Tears pricked at her eyes at the sight of the large bed that took up most of the room, the white linens looked so inviting. The right side of the bedroom had windows that opened up onto the forest below, gauzy grey curtains hung back at the sides. The room also held a dresser and a small vanity, along with a jug and basin for washing. Going back through the home, she went out the door at the rear of the dining area onto the secluded garden area. Bushes and flowers curtained her off from the rest of the world and grass grew long beneath her feet.

Arthoniel looked up and was astounded that she could see stars peaking through the high up above canopy. She could not see Haldir's flet, it must have been on the other side of the huge trunk, evidence by the spiral stairs curving upwards but not reappearing on the other side.

 _Its as though the trees move their leaves so that we might share in Varda's radiance._

She moved to the side of the garden and placed her hand on the trunk that hosted her.

 _Hannon le._

She could almost feel the warmth in her hand as a response. Centred, Arthoniel allowed herself to feel the strain prolonged travelling had had on her body. Her legs shook with fatigue, her arms cramped and her head swam. She staggered backwards into the garden. She stuck an arm out to steady herself as her vision swam with exhaustion.

 _Suddenly the grass looks so soft and welcoming, maybe it would be acceptable to sit down just for a second, just to get my strength back._

Arthoniel half sat, half collapsed down into the lush grass. Her mind wandered into the black of oblivion.

X

TBC!


	7. Chapter 7

I cherish each of your reviews, they make my day!

X

Haldir breathed deeply. He had not yet rested since the journey back to the Golden Wood. After seeing to Arthoniel and arranging for a trustworthy elleth to send clothes, he had descended back to the Halls of the Galadhrim. There he had spent hours organising duty shifts. Galadhrim operated on a complicated circular defensive pattern, at various levels and at various perimeter borders throughout the land. The outer border was the most heavily guarded and the Galadhrim there stayed on duty for two days at a time. As elves did not truly require sleep as mortals did, the arrangement was the most effective, even whilst the land was peaceful. Nonetheless, Haldir oversaw the work of his captains, for it was his pride to know the thousands of citizens of Lothlórien were safe.

It was now the early hours of the morning and he wandered back to his talan for a few hours rest. The city was quiet at this hour, the songbirds safely tucked into their nests and fewer elves could be seen serenely walking the lantern lit paths. Haldir crossed an arched bridge and looked up at the lantern marking the stairway up to his - _his and Arthoniel's_ flets. He had always found the lanterns beautiful for glowing defiantly in the darkness. He stared at the bright, pure light that floated encased in silver and glass. Mortals thought the lights were small candles. They were wrong.

He continued his silent path up the darkened stairs, the moss cushioning his footsteps under his hunting boots. Clad in the grey of the Galadhrim, he moved almost unseen in the shadows. Upwards, passing by Arthoniel's flet he glanced down at the structure. No lamps glowed inside. She would be sleeping now, the worry in her eyes demanding escape, the-

Haldir paused and peered down into the garden far below where something was dimly glowing. Arthoniel was sprawled on her back in the grass, her face pale and wan in the darkness. Bunching his muscles, he jumped.

Landing as agile as a hunting cat in the grass by her head, he knelt and frowned. He saw that she was breathing normally but seemed to have fallen into an exhausted state. He had seen it happen to his warriors before, sometimes, after seeing the horrific destruction of war, elven minds slept and wandered elsewhere to heal for a time. Wearing only his shift, Arthoniel lay at an awkward angle, as though she had fallen. He moved round to gently straighten her legs out so that they would not cramp later on.

He considered moving her to her bed but then thought better of it. He looked back up at her pale face, framed by the dark tresses of her raven hair. Kneeling, he leant over that face, and carefully removed a lock of silken hair that had fallen across her lips. As he did, Arthoniel stirred slightly and mumbled something incomprehensible. Haldir had frozen to ice at her movement, staring down at her closed eyes until she stilled once more. Deciding he had loitered long enough, the Marchwarden started to rise, only to feel something tugging at his cloak. Half crouching, he looked down to see Arthoniel's left fingers buried into the material. His lip twitched.

X

Soft light and the sound of birdsong roused Arthoniel back to consciousness.

 _Argh, why am I outside? Oh, right, I must have rested here last night. Foolish elleth. At least I remembered to bring my -_

Arthoniel sat bolt upright and stared down at the large grey cloak pooled in her lap. A cloak with the scent of mallorn leaves. A cloak that belonged to the Marchwarden.

 _Haldir?! He was here?_

Mortified that the Marchwarden had seen her laying unconscious in the garden _in only his shift,_ Arthoniel bolted back inside her home. She folded Haldir's cloak and put it on the dining table to return later. Moving through the flet to her bedroom, she grabbed the jug from the vanity and noticed a note by the accompanying bowl. The handwriting was strong, each letter flowing perfectly into the next.

 _Arthoniel._

 _I assure you, it is more comfortable to sleep in the bed._

 _Spend the day with Verya. I will meet you at your flet at sunset._

 _-Haldir_

Arthoniel lowered the note and pursued her lips.

 _My first proper day as a Lothlórien elleth._

Clutching the jug to her chest, she looked around for a water source.

 _Where would it be? Is there even one here?_

A faint trickling sound came to her sensitive ears. Following her senses, she leaned out the third window furthest from the bed and smiled when she realised the window was actually a hidden door that opened out onto a small patio. In the corner which curved up to the back of the mallorn trunk, fresh rain water trickled down the bark from the canopy into a deep stone bowl. A small opening at the bottom of the bowl allowed the flow of water to remain fresh. She marvelled at the system before filling the jug and taking it back inside to wash.

Arthoniel was detangling her hair with a fine comb she had found in the dresser when a light knocking at the door had her rising to answer it.

 _That must be Verya._

Peeking only her head around the door in case it was not the promised clothes-bearing elleth, Arthoniel smiled at the golden haired silvan elf before her.

' _Mae govannen_ , you must be Arthoniel. My name is Verya.' Verya extended her right hand from her chest. At her feet was a large linen wrapped parcel.

' _Mae govannen_ Verya.' Arthoniel opened the door fully to extend the same greeting but Verya's hands flew to her mouth in surprise that quickly turned to a smile in her light brown eyes.

She slowly lowered her elegant fingers to speak. 'By the Valar, is that? Oh my, yes. Now I see why Haldir sent me. Yes, well, I better come in!'

With that, the cheery elleth effortlessly picked up her parcel and moved passed Arthoniel into the flet, heading straight for the bedroom.

Bemused, Arthoniel closed the door and followed her new guest.

In the bedroom, Verya unwrapped the pale linen to reveal a variety of dresses, leggings and a second pair of ankle boots. Arthoniel stood mutely next to her, watching her arrange the selection of items. There were two sleeping gowns and four day gowns. The sleeping gowns were long white cotton, embroidered at the neckline and sleeves. One had billowing sleeves, whilst the other looked as though it would hang off the shoulders.

Two of the day gowns, a blue and a green, were gauzy and looked weightless though casual enough to wear day to day. Another dark green was made of velvet, designed for colder days. The fourth gown was thick grey cotton with silver thread work, and splits down the sides for riding. The grey leggings were to accompany this.

'Well Haldir spoke to me yesterday and told me that the Lady had a new ward who needed clothes. I mean, how strange! But anyway, I gathered these for you. I wonder what your story is! I suppose it is Haldir's nature to protect, and the Lady and Lord would not have let you wander alone so I understand why you have come to stay here with us. Still, you are the most exciting thing to happen in a while!' At this, Verya paused her rapid speech and turned to look up cautiously into Arthoniel's eyes, who blinked back standing at least a head taller. The golden haired elleth carefully took Arthoniel's hands that were demurely folded in front of her.

'Arthoniel. Haldir did not tell me how you came to join the Lord and Lady's company.' She gave Arthoniel's hands a gentle squeeze as her lip pursed. 'I do not need to know. That the Lady chose you as hers is enough for me.' Verya smiled and tilted her head. 'Besides, Haldir seems to like you.'

Arthoniel, who had begun to feel warmth and feelings of friendship towards this elleth, opened her mouth to retort at her last statement. 'The Marchwarden is only doing the bidding of his Lady.'

Those honey brown eyes twinkled at her and Arthoniel frowned.

Verya turned back to the bed and made a selection 'Here, put this one on.'

Verya held up the dark green velvet robe, which was similar to the pale yellow worn by herself.

Not seeing a reason to protest, Arthoniel removed Haldir's tunic and began to put the new gown on, whilst Verya busied herself hanging the rest up in the dresser.

The gown tied with hidden laces up down the right side of her ribcage. Arthoniel looked at herself in the mirror above the vanity and found the dress was a rather good fit, dropping to just above her bare feet. It was comfortable and despite how it looked, her movement was not impeded. The low jewel neckline was of the elven style and the sleeves tapered to gentle points at her wrists. Arthoniel pushed her dark hair behind her shoulders and the green eyed elleth in the mirror smiled back at her.

Turning, Verya smiled and held out the supple grey ankle boots. 'Here, put these on, they are lighter than the riding boots I saw at the door.' Verya laughed lightly. 'And cleaner.'

Arthoniel smiled. ' _Hannon le_ , Verya. It is kind of you to help me and I appreciate the clothes.'

Verya gave a dainty shrug. 'It is nothing.' A light entered her eyes and she grabbed Arthoniel's elbow. 'Come! I will take you to the bathing pools, you will love them!'

Arthoniel laughed. 'I am coming, but at least let me put these boots on first!'

Stepping out together, Arthoniel fell into easy conversation with her new friend.

'How far away are these pools?' She asked as they wandered over platforms and bridges.

'Oh, not too far. There are different ones for ellyth and ellyn and they are fairly large too.'

The idea of bathing in a truly clean pool in the pure waters of the Golden Wood made Arthoniel's heart warm.

 _Maybe I could be happy here._

X

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Verya led Arthoniel for about twenty minutes through the woods. Verya, Arthoniel discovered, looked after the young seedlings of the mallyrn trees, coaxing them to grow in the best places by singing to them.

'Did you have mallyrn trees in Valinor? Verya asked as they wound up another intricate staircase. This one was much wider, up against a very old and extremely large tree.

'You know that I am from the Blessed Realm?'

Verya smiled and nodded. 'Sorry but it is easy to tell. You have this grace, this glow about you. I can feel it in my fëa.'

Arthoniel smiled in return and paused in thought and Verya glanced behind. 'Do you know, I honestly do not remember. My-my family -we lived on the outskirts of Yavanna's meadows.'

Seeing the wonder in Verya's golden eyes, Arthoniel felt guilty that she could not provide a better description. She started walking up the stairway again. 'Remembering Valinor is like trying to remember a dream. Focus too hard and the details trickle away.' She gave a small smile.

Verya shrugged elegantly. 'Do not worry, I will see it for myself one day.'

The sound of water had them hurrying up to the top of the staircase, which ended in a platform where a mighty arm of the tree branched off. 'Here we are! This is the bathing tree for the ellyth here.'

Arthoniel saw that the branch was so wide and long that four flets could have easily fit onto it. The branching trunk had a natural deep depression down its length, which was filled with water from a steady flow running down from the canopy. There were a couple of ellyth already in the pool, though it was large enough for about fifty to bathe at once. When they moved, Arthoniel noticed steam rising from the water. She blinked in surprise at Verya. 'The water is warm? How?'

Verya gave a coy smile and started to disrobe. 'The Lady is powerful.'

Arthoniel crouched down and started to take her boots off.

 _That she is._

She glanced around before removing her dress to hang it up next to Verya's. 'There are no ellyn that come here?'

Verya laughed, unashamed of her own nakedness as she walked into the pool. 'Fear not, the ellyn have their own bathing pool a few trees down.' Verya dunked her golden head. 'Besides, they are too afraid of Haldir to try to peek at us.'

Relieved, Arthoniel slipped into the warm waters next to Verya. Immediately, she sank down in bliss against the smooth bark of the tree, easily covered to her neck. Something about the water made it feel as though it were caressing every tiny hurt on her body, massaging every tissue. It was magic and it was wonderful. Arthoniel sighed in contentedness and began washing her hair.

Verya looked over, smug. 'I knew you would love it.'

X

What felt like a long, relaxing time later, the pair peacefully made their way back down the tree and crossed the adjoining bridge.

'Verya!' A young golden haired elf in a guard's tunic ran across the footpath and looked at them with big, blue eyes.

 _He is very young. Only just reached his majority I would guess._

'Arthoniel, please meet my younger brother, Imril. Imril, Arthoniel has come to stay with us in the Golden Wood.'

The young elf bowed formally to her and Arthoniel inclined her head, smiling politely in return.

'Well met, my Lady. As my sister says, I am Imril, and I am one of the Galadhrim, so you are safe with me.'

'In training.' Verya muttered with a small smile of her own as she started to walk dismissively away as only an older sister can.

Imril leapt after his sister. 'Wait! What are you doing for the rest of the afternoon?' Imril turned to Arthoniel. 'I've finished my duties for the day and can show you the southern lake if you like. It is one of the best places to catch the last rays of the sun. It is not so far from here.'

Arthoniel looked to Verya, who shrugged. 'It is fine by me. You will be safe with Imril. I need to check on the seedlings anyway but I can show them to you another day.'

Arthoniel looked from her friend to the new elf she had somehow acquired.'Alright Imril but I need to be back as soon as the sun has gone down.'

'No problem my Lady, I will be your guide.' With a wave from Verya, the two turned away and went south towards the lake.

Arthoniel was quite content to let Imril chatter away about all the new things he was learning in the guard. He was learning how to use the longbows, the swords, the daggers.

'…but the best part is when Haldir teaches us to listen to the Wood.'

'Oh?'

Imril nodded enthusiastically. They had been walking for longer than Arthoniel had anticipated but she tried not to worry about the risk of being late to meet Haldir. 'Oh yes. Haldir teaches us that the Wood can tell us lots of things. Like if there is an intruder, the forest _wants_ us to know exactly where they are so we can get rid of them. You just have to _listen_ to what it is trying to tell you.'

'And can you do it, can you listen to the Wood?'

Imril blushed. 'Not really. Not yet, anyway. But I am trying and I am still new. Haldir says it can take a while, so it is just a matter of perseverance.'

Arthoniel smiled. 'I'm sure you will get the hang of it soon.'

Imril grinned at her. With his golden hair and blue eyes, Arthoniel suspected he was popular amongst the young ellyth.

They had reached the walkway around the lake just as the sun was starting to set. The golden light was caught in the surface of the water and it shone a dazzling orange that glittered with the ripples in the water. Together, they walked further around the water's edge and heard songbirds chattering away in the trees, getting ready to roost for the night.

'Oh it is beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here, Imril.'

The young elf grabbed her hand and pointed to where some swan boats were moored. 'You see those swan boats? Come on! We can go for a quick row in those!'

Seeing how the small boats bobbed in the calm water, a trickle of pure fear ran up Arthoniel's spine at the memory of the last time she tried to sail a swan ship.

 _Not again. Please._

'Imril, I would rather stay here and watch you.'

Arthoniel dug her heels in but Imril tugged her towards the boats, caught up in his own excitement. 'That would not be fun. It is alright my Lady, we are allowed to use the boats as we wish.'

'Imril, I really-'

'Here, we can take one each and have a bit of a race!' Imril untied two of the boats.

'Imril, no, PLEASE!'

Mistaking Arthoniel's fear for hesitation in trying to figure out how to board the boat in her dress, Imril simply picked her up and put her down on the seat before jumping across into his own boat, laughing innocently when his leap made Arthoniel's boat lurch to the side.

Arthoniel grabbed the sides of the boat in terror as her mind retreated deep into itself.

X

Haldir had just finished a meeting with his captains and was walking back to Arthoniel's flet to show her more of the paths of Lorien. He felt slightly guilty that the meeting to discuss new guard rotation patterns had taken much longer than anticipated and it was now twilight. Haldir's feet carried him swiftly across the bridges and up the higher stairway he now shared with his charge.

Lightly stepping up to her front door he knocked politely. There was no answer. Haldir stood still and listened. Not even a whisper of sound. Arthoniel was not at home.

Haldir narrowed his eyes.

 _Where is she? Still with Verya?_

Haldir stood perfectly still, debating whether or not to track his charge down when a new voice entered his mind.

 _Haldir. Go at once to the southern lake. I sense great fear in Arthoniel._

Haldir was already down the stairs and halfway across the first bridge before Galadriel finished her thought in his mind.

 _My Lady._

Swifter than shadow, Haldir raced through the wood, reaching the southern lake in barely any time, although it was leagues from his flet. This wood was his home and it lent him its strength in defence of that home.

What he saw at the water's edge made his blood boil in protective rage.

Arthoniel was in a swan boat, barely a few feet from the dock, her, face white with fear, her green eyes, vivid against the green of her dress, were frozen wide in memory. Her dark hair was wet and dripping down her arms as she held onto the sides of the boat in a white knuckled grasp. With his elven sight, Haldir could see that her fingernails had dug into the wood in her terror.

In a second boat to the rear of Arthoniel's, Imril, the young guard was laughing and using an oar to rock Arthoniel's boat dangerously. The foolish ellon could not see Arthoniel's face, he thought it was a fun game they were playing.

'Arthoniel, if you keep ignoring me then I will keep splashing you! And you just had a bath! Haha!'

When Arthoniel still did not turn and did not reply, the young elf dipped his oar in the orange-lit waters of the lake and thrust it down Arthoniel's back.

Haldir snapped. He stepped forward onto the dock and threw the mooring rope in one accurate loop around the swan neck of Arthoniel's boat. Imril immediately stopped splashing and rocking the boat, his blue eyes looked to Haldir in fear. 'Haldir.'

Haldir ignored him. He stood firm and pulled the boat in, tying it securely before stepping in to kneel before Arthoniel, taking every care not to jostle the boat further. He paid no attention to Imril pulling his boat in and disembarking.

He gently cupped her cheek and made her look up at him. She was trembling.

'Arthoniel.' For a moment her gaze remained trapped in a memory but then those emerald eyes looked at him and welled with tears that did not fall.

The pain in those eyes darkened Haldir's rage. Gazes locked, he gathered Arthoniel into his arms, whilst carefully unhooking her buried fingertips from the wood of the boat. She buried her dark head into his neck to hide her tears from the world.

X

Imril, standing over them on the dock audibly gulped when Haldir stepped off the boat with Arthoniel and he saw the blood under her nails. He fell to his knees in guilt. 'Arthoniel, I am so sorry, I -I did not know you were actually afraid, I thought it was part of the game. I feel awful, I-' Imril stopped his stammered apology with one dark look from Haldir.

'I will deal with you later.'

The young elf nodded and bowed his head in shame, remaining where he was kneeling on the dock long after the two elves had gone.

 _I am a terrible elf. I do not deserve to be a warrior. How could I have been so foolish? I just wanted Arthoniel to like me and to have some fun. But I have achieved the exact opposite!_

'Imril.'

Imril lifted his head to find the Lord Celeborn staring passively down at him.

 _Oh no._

'My, my Lord.'

Celeborn arched a silver eyebrow. 'Why are you kneeling on the floor alone on the dock?'

Imril rose unsteadily to his feet and bowed. 'I did a terrible thing, my Lord.'

The great Lord looked down at him as a mighty stag might regard an ant. 'And the nature of this crime?'

'I caused great offence and pain to the Lady Arthoniel, my Lord.'

'Did you mean to hurt her?'

Imril balked. 'No! I-I mean, I thought we were playing a game, but I was wrong and I took it too far.'

Celeborn remained stoic. 'I see.'

Imril lowered his eyes in submission. 'Now the Lady Arthoniel will hate me always as she should and I will gladly accept my Lord Haldir's punishment when he returns.'

Imril could feel Celeborn's gaze burning through his head.

'Hmm. You need not linger out on the dock like an abandoned pup.' Imril looked tentatively back up at his Lord. Celeborn's handsome face betrayed no emotion but there was no malice about him.

'You have caused pain to a guest of the realm and Lady Galadriel's ward at that. I will relieve Haldir from his duty and be the one to set your punishment. You will follow me to my library where I will select three books that you will copy out by hand into new books. These you will then give to the Lady Arthoniel as a gift. Hopefully that will also rekindle her feelings towards you.' Celeborn reached down and placed a hand on Imril's shoulder. 'You are not a bad elf, Imril. But you are very young and have much to learn about ellyth.'

Imril gave a small, watery smile and lowered his head. 'Lord Celeborn.'

 _X_

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I hope you all had a wonderful winter break but these things take time! Enjoy this brief chapter!

X

 _I am drowning. I cannot breathe. This is the great darkness that ever encroaches upon my mind._

 _No…_

 _Please why will you not let me pass?_

 _I cannot breathe. I am drowning._

A dry voice rudely interrupted her dying thoughts behind closed eyelids. 'You are not drowning, Arthoniel. In fact, it is quite the opposite. You are up in the air, safe in my flet.'

What she thought had been the waves engulfing her form suddenly felt more like strong and steady arms. Warm arms, that quickly squeezed her a little too tight to reinforce their point. She struggled, and they released back. Arthoniel opened her eyes to a large, circular, darkened room lit by elven lamps.

 _This is not my flet._

'There you are.'

Lifting her head back from where it was resting on a broad shoulder, Arthoniel met Haldir's intent gaze. Alarmed at their sudden intimacy, she made to scrabble backwards off his lap but his arms locked about her as solid as diamond.

'Let me go.'

'Not so fast.'

Heart thudding and tears threatening again at her embarrassment of the whole situation, Arthoniel tried for an angry glare. 'Haldir.' She gritted her teeth. 'Please..'

Those storm grey eyes just held her challenge silently, before Haldir shifted so that he could bring one of her hands in between their close chests. The fight went out of Arthoniel when she saw her bloodied fingernails; she let Haldir reach for her other hand and inspect them carefully in the private bubble their two forms created.

'I need to remove the splinters and clean the wounds.'

Arthoniel tried to pull her hands back. 'There is no need, I can get Verya to help me.'

Haldir gently but firmly, tugged them back. 'Verya is not here. I am your protector and I will care for you.' The Marchwarden looked up and the small distance between their gazes unnerved Arthoniel. Their foreheads were inches apart. She looked away, her heart giving an irregular beat.

 _I wish I was in my own flet. Being this close to Haldir is becoming….discomfiting_

Keeping her eyes firmly on the tree trunk she could see out of the open window on the other side of the room, Arthoniel disentangled herself and settled further along on the same reclining seat, whilst Haldir got up to fetch a bowl of water, cloth, salve and tweezers. Once he was seated again and started to tend to her sore hands, Arthoniel let her mind wander the night sky, soothed by her distant memories of being in a land close to the Queen of Stars.

 _Let me walk amongst your beauty once more._

'It is done.'

Arthoniel blinked to come back to the present. Haldir's touch had been so unexpectedly gentle that she had not even felt the splinters be removed.

She looked back at Haldir and then down at her hands, which once again had smooth and unblemished nails. She did not notice Haldir widen his eyes slightly at her gaze.

' _Hannon le.'_ Standing up, Arthoniel realised she must be in Haldir's flet, which appeared larger than her own guest flet.

'Why did you not take me back to my flet? It is technically closer after all.'

Putting the healing supplies to one side, the silver elf stood and with a touch of his fingers, removed his familiar cloak. Out of habit, Arthoniel had reached out to accept the offering before consciously realising what she was doing. A flame of irritation sparked in her heart at the quick, smug look she caught on the Marchwarden's face.

'Come, there is something I wanted to show you.'

Hoping that the darkness hid the blush rising to the tips of her ears, Arthoniel shakily followed Haldir out to his attached garden. The courtyard was larger than her own, with neat clumps of moonflowers growing here and there amongst the lush grass. but what made her breath catch in her throat was that at this greater height and at this angle, Haldir's flet had an unaltered view of the clear night sky, where hundreds, no thousands of radiant stars shone down upon him.

 _By the Valar._

All thoughts left her mind, and Arthoniel gazed up in wonder and in joy at the greatest treasures of the universe, shining so brightly as to overfill her fëa.

X

Haldir, standing quietly next to the enraptured Arthoniel, gazed steadily upon her and felt something like peace. It was a sense of knowing that she was here in his little territory, she was safe in his cloak, and that something he had shown her was giving her joy.

Then he narrowed his eyes. _Careful. You are the Marchwarden._

Haldir was not sure how long they both stood there, he, watching her long dark hair sway softly in the gentle breeze, that made her skin and upturned face look like she was glowing with silver light.

 _No wait, she is actually glowing!_

 _'_ Arthoniel, your skin is glowing.' Amazed, Hadir took a step towards her and then lifted a hand as if to touch her radiant cheek, before letting it drop back to his side quickly as she turned her gaze back from the heavens.

'Hmm?' The dreamy reply came back to him from her rosebud mouth.

'Ai! And your eyes, they have stars in them. It was as I saw them before, for a moment, in the flet.'

It was true, that green gaze that looked up into his eyes was now mirrored with the stars shining above them. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

'The lights of Aman.' The Sindarin elf whispered in awe.

As if only now properly hearing his words, Arthoniel blinked and they were once more back to solid green.

'I am Noldo. Crafting from starlight is in my blood.' She said drily, picking at a non existent thread on her sleeve to avoid properly explaining.

Rising to her acerbic tone, Haldir stepped forwards into her personal space, enough that if they both inhaled at the same time, their robes touched. Haldir made sure that they did.

He had to stifle in his inner excitement that she did not step back or turn away as others always did. Instead she frowned up at him and held his gaze.

'What is it that you wish to say to me Marchwarden?'

X

Arthoniel had the feeling that this Marchwarden was leading her through some sort of game that she did not know the rules to and that she was losing. She did not like to lose.

 _He is arrogant and he seeks to test me._

She saw something pass behind those unreadable grey eyes and she knew that he had changed what he was going to say.

'Would you like to stay here in the garden and watch the stars? You are welcome to.'

 _Yes. More than anything right now._

'No.'

Haldir smirked at her blatant lie and settled down onto the grass facing away from her.

He patted the grass. 'Sit.'

Arthoniel cross her arms in defiance. 'You, Marchwarden, do not command me.'

But Haldir was an elf, he was patient, and knew that Arthoniel's desire to watch the stars would win out.

'Arthoniel.' He drew her name out in his own way.

 _Insufferable ellon._

She sat.

She glanced sideways at his carefully schooled expression. 'Why do you not just ask me? I can tell you want to hear the full story of how I came to be trapped on this side of the sundering seas.'

Haldir reclined on his elbows and looked openly over at where she was sitting cross legged beside him. She thought he looked…almost kind, it was the most relaxed she had ever seen him. It made her guard rise.

Haldir looked up to the stars above them and a rare small, real smile touch his lips. 'You are not ready to tell me…yet. I am patient enough to wait for the unaltered version. I know that, besides the Lady, you will tell me first out of all others. For now, that knowledge is enough'

Arthoniel resisted the urge to throw something at his noble head.

'How could you possibly know that?'

'I am the Marchwarden.'

Determined to ignore him for the rest of the night, Arthoniel gazed up and let her mind wander the depths of heaven. At some point in the late hours, she gave a small sigh of defeat and lay flat out on the grass, as Haldir had done much earlier.

She swore she could almost hear his smile of triumph.


End file.
